


No Quarter Given

by CalamityJess



Series: Amelie Rose Trevelyan [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityJess/pseuds/CalamityJess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Amelie have their first major disagreement and neither handle it well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Inquisitor! The Commander wished to see you as soon as you arrived,” one of the runners said as the group rode through the gates.

 The look on the runner’s face told her this wasn’t good. That was a look you only saw when the Commander was roaring orders. Cullen only did that when he was angry about something or something had gone spectacularly wrong.

 “Well, shit.” Amelie muttered.

 With a resigned sigh she handed her reins to Master Dennet, and went straight up to Cullen’s office to get the serious business out of the way so they could move on to better things after being apart the last several weeks.

 She entered the office expecting at least a brief pleasant greeting from her...what was he? Lover?...not quite yet. Friend?...no, much more than that. There had to be a word for this, she thought. As she opened her mouth to greet him however she was interrupted quickly.

 “Sit. Down.” Cullen said...no, _ordered_.

 Amelie bristled immediately. Orders were not her forte. She gave him a brief but hard glare and then spied his desk chair empty. She sauntered over to it and flopped down, kicking her feet, muddy boots and all, onto the surface of his desk. She could see the irritation that little move caused written all over his already angry facial expression. She raised an eyebrow in his direction and offered a sarcastic salute.

 “If you’re done, Inquisitor, we need to discuss your choices in Frostback Basin.” he said, pacing back and forth in front of her.

 “Hello to you too, Cullen. Yes, I did miss you as much as you missed me! Now what choices might those be?” she snarked.

 At that moment he looked like he wanted to shake her. She knew he wouldn’t, and she knew it was probably unfair of her to be lashing at him like an annoyed cat, but it wasn’t right of him to treat her like a disobedient green recruit either, and thus she felt completely justified.

 “You recruited an abomination!” Cullen growled, throwing his hands in the air. “What in the Maker’s name were you thinking? Did you forget everything we’d told you about Kirkwall? Anders? Chantry exploding? Does any of that sound remotely familiar to you?”

“Oh, I see you’ve met Sigrid then. Delightful girl, very talented, and smart,” Amelie calmly replied.

“She’s an abomination, Inquisitor! Of all the reckless, irresponsible, not to mention dangerous things you could do, this tops them all!” He was yelling.

“Don’t worry, I made sure she wasn’t writing a manifesto before I invited her,” Amelie answered, smirking, amused at her own wit for moment, regretting it quickly when she realized how unworthy a comment it was.

Cullen opened his mouth to say more, and then quickly closed it, shaking his head and taking a deep breath before asking, “What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking I’d get here before she arrived and get to explain,” Amelie answered.

“That doesn’t make it any better! You could have sent word, she wasn’t going anywhere. You could have discussed it with me...us, but once again you acted without considering...” He was saying. Loudly.

“Once again? You...you mean Redcliffe don’t you? You know I had no time to consult with any of you!” she threw back at him. She guessed that made them even for her manifesto comment at least, if she was keeping score.

“And what was I thinking? I was thinking this woman was an asset. We are dealing with the veil and the fade and demons all the damned time! The avvar are far better versed on all of that than we are, and that knowledge could be invaluable.  I was thinking, not only is she harboring a spirit but she is doing it by her own agency, with stability,  AND possesses the knowledge to separate herself from it, something the Chantry and Circle have never been able to accomplish! I was thinking a woman with all of that was wasted in exile and could help,” Amelie lectured.

“That doesn’t negate the fact that she could be a danger to the Inquisition’s people or herself,” Cullen argued.

“We have Templars, we have mages, we have soldiers...I’m quite sure if that ever happened the Inquisition would handle it just fine,” Amelie answered.

“I just don’t understand how you could think…” Cullen began again.

Amelie had had enough. If she stayed any longer she was going to say things she could never take back, if she hadn’t already. Add to that she was tired, and dirty, and hungry and now worried about the fate of the relationship between her and Cullen. It was that thought that made her heart clench and her eyes sting. She rose from the desk, and headed to the door.

“I was thinking I am the Inquisitor, and trusted enough to make these decisions, it seems I was mistaken,” she managed to say around the tightening of her throat as she was walking out the door.

“Where are you going, we aren’t done!” Cullen demanded.

“Val Royeaux, I have a ball to attend and I need to shop,” She threw over her shoulder.

She alerted Bull, Vivienne and Sera that they would be leaving that evening. The rest of the Inquisition could meet them there. She managed to maintain her composure until she reached her quarters.

“Andraste’s flaming ass what do I do _now_?” she asked the room.

It had no answers.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“You two are acting like children with all of this sulking and pouting! Our reputation as the Inquisition can not be put at risk by even the appearance of dissention in the ranks. Threatening a Grand Duke, using magic for spite are behaviors unbefitting your positions! You two will stay here in this room until you work out your differences and can act like dignified and mature adults, not to mention the Inquisitor and the Commander of the Inquisition!” Josephine lectured the pair before storming out in a most ladylike fashion and closing the door with a dignified click.

“She can’t do that, I’m the Inquisitor!, and a mage...as if a door could stop me!” Amelie huffed, gathering a spell at her fingertips.

The lightning she tried to summon sputtered and died leaving her staring at her hand in confusion and then looking at Cullen.

“Don’t look at me, I gave up those abilities when I quit taking lyrium,” Cullen said.

“Then who?...How?” Amelie demanded.

She looked at the door and realized Josephine had locked them in one of those damnable rooms that required ridiculous halla statues to open.

“Does it matter? We’re stuck here until we…,” Cullen struggled to find the right words.

“What? Kiss and make up?” Amelie sneered.

“As if I’d _want_ to kiss you right now,” Cullen snorted.

That was a lie. He did want to, very much. Especially when she had such a lovely pout on her lips. He’d wanted to since he had arrived in Val Royeaux and seen her again for the first time since their argument at Skyhold. Since his arrival she’d barely looked at him, or spoken to him, leaving him in considerable doubt as to where their relationship stood. He’d tried to apologize repeatedly, but each time she muttered an excuse and left him standing there like an idiot. He didn’t know how to do this.

Watching the Grand Duke fawning over her and claiming her attention the last few hours was not helping. He could hardly blame the man, the red silk dress Amelie had chosen was stunning. Josephine had called it scandalous, with the way it left Amelies shoulders bare, spare for the black sash across one of them. Watching Gaspard finding excuses to touch a bare shoulder here and there is in part what landed him locked in here. In hindsight grumbling about the urge to break the man’s arms was a bad idea.

“Oh very _mature_ , Commander.” Amelie spat, trying to cover the hurt the words had inflicted.

She failed. She felt her lower lip give a quiver. She was tired of this. The worst part of it was this mess was of her own making. Back in Skyhold they were equally to blame for their actions. But since they had all arrived in Val Royeaux and traveled to the Winter Palace she had been a true brat. For his part, Cullen had tried to apologize, several times in fact. But she stubbornly refused to speak to him. It wasn’t even that she was still angry with him.

She was angry with herself for thinking he should treat her any differently on Inquisition matters just because they were involved. He was right, she should have sent word, at the very least about Sigrid’s arrival and circumstances. She hated being wrong. Making matters worse it had only been a couple months since the battle at Adamant and his following lyrium crisis. She shouldn’t have risked making things harder for him. In light of all of that, it was no wonder he had finally lashed out.

Watching all those noble ‘ladies’ throwing themselves at Cullen only served to exacerbate her already bad mood. Looking back, electrifying the hair of the last woman that had touched him causing it to shoot out in every direction might have been bad judgement on her part. She was sure that is what landed her in this room.

She wouldn’t want to kiss her either in his shoes. Andraste’s dimpled ass, she wished she knew how to do this. A traitorous sniffle escaped, breaking the silence.

“Maker’s breath...I’m...that was...I’m sorry,” Cullen said putting a hand on her shoulder and taking it as a good sign that she didn’t flinch away.

“No, I am..I shouldn’t have taken off, I should have sent word about Sigrid, I shouldn’t have thrown that and...everything else at you so soon after Adamant...I wasn’t..” she stammered.

“No, don’t you _dare_ apologize for treating me like you would anyone else. In fact I should thank you for that,” he answered, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over her bare shoulder, marveling at the softness of her skin and the multitude of freckles that resided upon it.

Amelie smiled a little.

“And I shouldn’t have expected you to treat me any differently because we’re...together,” she added.

“So we agree then, no quarter offered, no quarter given?” Cullen chuckled.

“Hmmm, that depends, Commander,” Amelie answered with a sly grin.

“What pray tell are your terms my lady?” Cullen queried.

Amelie pressed herself up against him, slowly rising on her toes to negate some of the height difference between them and encircling his neck with her arms. In the process she made sure every inch of her torso slid against him. His quick intake of air told her this tactic was working.

“My terms are simple, Commander,” she began stopping only to alternately nip and place light kisses against his jawline. “I ask only for a kiss, presuming that you do, in fact, want to kiss me, once I inform you that I have also recruited a bear to the cause?”

Maker help him she had put far more ideas than just kissing on his mind with that maneuver. Wait, had she just said a bear? He had to have heard that wrong.

“I’m sorry, did you just say a bear?” he asked, somewhat breathlessly, as she moved to kissing along his neck.

“Mmmmhmmm” she hummed into the sensitive skin at his throat, making him shiver.

“I’m um uh sure it will make a fine addition to the cause,” he managed.

“Is that a yes, Commander?” she asked.

“Maker, _yes_ ,” he whispered against her ear.

Just as Amelie had her lips a breath away from his, the door swung open.

“Alright, break it up you two, Lady Manners said to fetch you there’s information about this plot yeah? Here’s yer armor and crap in case ya need it. Oh and you might want these since ya refused to wear ‘em under yer fancy dress there,” Sera added flinging a pair of Amelies infamous underthings at her as she left.

“I’m going to _kill_ that girl,” Amelie grumbled.

To his credit, Cullen wasn’t blushing. Rather, when she turned back to him he was smirking. It wasn’t his normal smirk either. This one was devious, matching the glint in his eyes. The mental image Sera had supplied was going to make this a very long evening.

“It seems, my lady, we have far too much to _discuss_ in the time we are allotted,” he began, placing his hands on her waist.

He nuzzled the sensitive skin just below her ear, and was rewarded with a shiver and a gasp.

“If it pleases my lady Inquisitor, meet me in my office upon our return to Skyhold, where we can finish this discussion _thoroughly_ ,” he said as he brought his lips to hers and kissed her with an intensity that surprised even him.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
